


The fall of Espada Primera, and the Birth of the fallen Cero

by SoraAkura



Series: AstrayAkura Bleach AU [1]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraAkura/pseuds/SoraAkura
Summary: Jaguinez Apotas Was once the Primera Espada, but has since fallen to an ashamed and entrapped Cero. What led them to their life in stockades, A laughing stock of an arrancar, and the trial being held in front of them at the moment? Let him take you back and reminisce.
Series: AstrayAkura Bleach AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617607





	The fall of Espada Primera, and the Birth of the fallen Cero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bleach.
> 
> This is a little thing I decided to write to flesh out some story for an upcoming collab on a world for bleach.

The shuffling of aimless footsteps on sand and a small murmur of indecisive voices. An overwhelming spiritual pressure. Was it time for this again? This wretched trial was the only milestone Apotas had for when a year passed in the world of the living. Occasionally it happened twice a year, and that really messed him up. His stomach growled. They didn't feed him, and he didn't ask for anything, he just knew that that if he asked, he'd likely get beaten. It had been what, roughly 30 years since he'd been locked up in this stockade? The moon hung over him like the guillotine ready to slice, and the square platform he was situated on held naught but three empty chairs. intended for the Espada to sit in, of course, but they never used them. The Espada liked to stand off to the side and bicker about the trial every time. What was the trial for again? Most likely the same as every other, to execute Espada Cero Jaguinez Apotas for the crime of Apostasy against the Espada's "god".

"So when are we executing this piece of crap?!" Ashtas Tarthwas, former Segunda Espada, current Tercera. A good subordinate once upon a time, and a good target another time. One clean blow to the side and their spiritual power dropped tremendously, courtesy of Apotas himself.

"If the vote goes through, Tarthwas, cool your damn jets." Astiega Pedigras, former Tercera Espada, current Primera. Somehow she skyrocketed up after Apotas' fall. Most likely her intense desire to overtake Apotas, and Ashtas' injury.

"Says the dumb ass who got lucky ending up Primera." Tarthwas snapped at the Primera.

"Watch your mouth, Tercera, it's your carelessness that caused you to end up so far down the food chain." Setanda Neuvay Segunda Espada. A more recent addition to the ranks of the Espada, but still a pushover like the rest.

"Lovely to see you care so much about me still Ashtas, I was beginning to wonder if that old wound had settled into your mind and festered a hatred for me." Apotas grinned.

A heavy wave hit them all, the three Espada fell to their knees and Apotas was pushed downward against the stockade. It was him, the entire reason Jaguinez was in the stockades, the one and only Arshuan Amengez. The Arrancar was almost eight feet tall, a side effect of his immense strength, His hair flowed past his shoulders and curled gently in towards his body. That same blank look on his face, it was disgusting to Jaguinez, he wanted to kill him now even more than ever.

"Jaguinez, you stand still to this day. I am impressed your power has not waned any. Your decision is still the same as always, I presume"

Apotas glared at the towering figure, struggling to tilt their head upward under the pressure of their reiatsu.

"Very well, the trial shall begin, your very fate rests on the decision of my Espada. pray to the gods that you meet your end, Jaguinez. I would hate to have to end you myself some day."

And so the trial began, a long back and forth between the Espada that would no doubt end in another stalemate to delay Jaguinez's death another year.


End file.
